1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator device in particular, an indicator device that can minimize the size of electronics devices such as radio receivers.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, an indicator device with a turning mechanism is most widely used in devices such as portable radio receivers. The indicator device has a turning string or belt between the pulley on a turning knob and a pulley on the rotatable shaft of a variable capacitor so that rotation of the turning knob can be transferred to the variable capacitor through the use of the frictional resistance of the string. The tuning string is connected to a pointer to provide linear movement of the pointer on a dial scale which displays AM, SW or FM tuning indicia. With this mechanism a listener can tune a desired radio station.
The conventional indicator device with a separate tuning mechanism requires a rather large AM, SW and/or FM dial scale at the front of the radio receiver. This device also must be located far from the speaker, and thus the size of the radio receiver is usually enlarged. In a portable radio receiver, for example, small indicia necessitated by the limited size of the radio makes it difficult to read the display.